Couples: a teletubby episode styled fanfic for “Guest”
by DJLaunchpadsonic
Summary: im now working on requests! My first is for “Guest”


I rarely have taken requests so I might as well start today.

This was a teletubbies fanfic requested by a user with the simple name "guest" where this is 9 months before the teletubbies decide to make a baby room and then make the tiddlytubbies.

So sit back, grab your teletubbies fan or fans if there's more than one, and enjoy: "couples"

A sun with a baby face and voice rises above the hills of Teletubby land, the home of the teletubbies,

Then the image POV changes to a camera rising above the vast hills to reveal the home dome, where the teletubbies residence lies.

A voice of a female speaks up)

Female Narrator: Over the hills and faraway, Teletubbies come to play!

(The camera zooms into the top of the home dome where the dup-dup elevator catapults the teletubbies Tinky-Winky, Dipsy, Laa laa, And po up one at a time into view.

As the male narrator counts, the teletubbies repeat the numbers back when they get finished being catapulted.

The Teletubbies logo forms and the theme song begins playing

Voice trumpet:Time for teletubbies,

time for teletubbies,time for teletubbies...(The male narrator then sings)

Male Narrator: Tinkywinky.

Tinkywinky:Tinkywinky!"Dipsy:"Dipsy!"Laalaa:"Laalaa!"Po: PO!

Male narrator and teletubbies: "Teletubbies!" (Repeat 2 times)Male narrator:Say, Heeeeee-lo!

Teletubbies: "Eh-oh!"

Tinkywinky:Tinkywinky!"Dipsy:"Dipsy!"Laalaa:"Laalaa!"Po: PO!

Male narrator and teletubbies: "Teletubbies!" (Repeat 2 times)

Teletubbies (spoken): Big hug!

(The song ends as the windmill begins to spin)

Teletubbies: Uh-Oh!

(The teletubbies run off, giggling and the voice trumpet rises up again)

Voice trumpet: where have the teletubbies gone?

(The baby sun is shown a bit again and then transitions to the teletubbies who are in the home dome, preparing to dress themselves in fancy clothes as Tinkywinky and po are going out on a double date with dipsy and laa laa.

They then face the screen)

Teletubbies: Eh-Oh!

(The new farm styled windmill is shown spinning,signifying a magical event is upcoming)

Teletubbies: Uh-Oh!

(Still inThe teletubbies run up to the hill where the windmill begins to spread its magic all over, then they all belly bump each other and fall down so as the magic power increases the teletubbies can receive the transmission on their tele tummy. Then they stand up as the windmill reaches its peak in magic and say their names, as their screens glow. The chosen teletubby is Laa Laa)

Laa laa: laa laa!

(All the other teletubbies gather to watch as laa laa presses play on her tele tummy, revealing a clip of me and my crush Maddison standing near a hotdog stand at my local botanical gardens)

Me and Maddison: eh-oh!

(Repeatedly till camera zooms into laa laa's tele tummy, then my voiceover speaks up)

Me(as voiceover): Me and Maddison are having a small date here at my local botanical gardens!(Scene changes to me and Maddison ordering hotdogs.)

Me(voiceover): we both ordered hotdogs.

(Scene changes to me waiting with Maddison and her friend)

Me (voiceover): now we just wait, (me and Maddison hug in the video)

(Scene 1 bye commences)

Teletubbies: Bye!

(Pause)

Teletubbies:Again again!

(Laa laa presses play on her tele tummy)

(Scene shows me and Maddison taking our hotdogs back to the table)

Me: (voice over) It's finally time to have our hotdogs!

(Scene shifts to me and Maddison attempting to take photos of each other and eating our hotdogs all while laughing and giggling)

(Scene shifts to final bye Scene)

Teletubbies: Bye!

(The main show begins)

(The teletubbies come out wearing their fancy clothes and carrying a bib for the chez tubby-fancy tubby custard restaurant)

Teletubbies: Eh-Oh!

Male narrator: one day, in teletubbyland, the teletubbies were going out to eat at a fancy restaurant in the hiedy hup.

Teletubbies: teletubbies go out to eat!

(They go out and the tubby car comes)

Narrator: The tubby car came to take them to the hiedy hup.

(The teletubbies all get behind their individual wheels and the tubby car song begins)

Male narrator: (singing)

Vroom vroom, honk honk, drive along...

Teletubbies: (repeat the above line)

Male narrator: vroom vroom, honk honk

Sing a song!

Teletubbies: (repeat above line)

Male narrator: and stop!

(Song ends)

Male narrator: As they entered the door of the fancy restaurant they were greeted by chef tubby, the twin brother of Tinkywinky)

Tinkywinky: Eh-oh chef tubby!

Chef tubby: eh-oh, Tinkywinky! I welcome you and your friends to Chez Tubby, where we serve everything related to tubby custard (French laughter)

Male narrator: chef tubby then directed them across the facility, the highlights so far being the tubby custard fountain dipper and tubby custard flavored ice cream self serve.

(Chef tubby directs them to a pool filled to the brim with tubby custard)

Chez Tubby: And this, my brother, is the latest addition (insert French laugh here)

Ze Tubby custard Pool!

Feel free to take a dive, but it's gonna be messy! (French laugh, plus the exclamation of "croissant!")

Tinkywinky and po: TUBBY CUSTARD! (Cannonballs into the pool of tubby custard and do pool strokes and laa laa And dipsy follow. After an hour of swimming...)

Narrator: As much fun as it was, The teletubbies were covered from antenna to feet in Tubby custard. Tubby custard Everywhere!

(Two sucking noises are heard, which belong to noo noo (yellow and pink) and naughty noo (the original noo noo, blue and pink)

Male narrator: look! The noo noo and the naughty noo are tidying up the tubby custard.

(After they all are clean)

Male narrator: The teletubbies love eating out, and they love each other very much.

Teletubbies: Big hug!

(The end!)


End file.
